107697-adventure-que-times-are-kinda-crazy
Content ---- ---- FF14 is a 5-10 min wait as dps, yes even at this time of day. Wildstar? 51 min and counting. Edit: It has officially been a full hr waiting in the que, please please please fix the population issue. | |} ---- ---- Level 30, about to reroll on another server but i wanted to try my luck and see if i could get into the level 30 adventure, so far well over an hr and the "my realm only" box isn't checked. Edit: 70 min btw | |} ---- ---- Mabey, on a higher pop realm i could use /shout and probably find a group in under 70 min;P | |} ---- FF14 has a lot more dps slots available per group. | |} ---- He's forgetting to mention that they really incentivize tanks with huge bonus exp for queuing. Just because you get in faster, doesn't mean the ride is fun. | |} ---- Wildstar groups are 3 dps 1 tank 1 healer. FF14 groups are 2 dps 1 tank 1 healer, so no there are actually less spots. and it still only took 10 min to get a group (just finished a random guildhest) while i gave up on getting into an adventure after 75 min. and if incentivizing tanks is what is working? then why the *cupcake* hasn't that been done over hear? | |} ---- Oh you meant pre max level? I was talking about 8 player content. | |} ---- ---- When a game is only 3 months old and isn't pulling in any new people (low levels) there is a serious problem. At this point in the games life the population should ideally be growing, but at the minimum be stabilizing with people quitting and new people replacing them. The situation we seem to have is people quitting and nobody replacing them, which is very very very bad. PST, even when wow was new and the population was growing at an alarming rate, a lot of people quit the game, they just had a constant stream of new people coming in. | |} ---- Frankly, this is SOP for any new MMO nowadays, because the MMO crowd is a fickle bunch that ultimately doesn't know what it wants and wants what it doesn't have. In Wildstar's case, this is made more serious by having a sub model instead of being F2P. | |} ---- ---- And yet ff14 has been doing pretty damn good since launch, hell the server i started on (cactuar) STILL has character creation limits, and it aint the only server that has that. Wildstar, well 3 months down the road and all the servers are low pop except for 2, and carbine has done nothing to bring people in or keep what they already have. I don't want this game to die, i had so much fun when i did dungeons and the classes are some of the best in any mmo. But w/o people to play with why am i still paying to play? | |} ---- Correction. Since re-launch | |} ---- And that's really a shame :( | |} ---- It is pretty much a different game when you compare 1.0 to 2.0, a lot of the game world changed the story changed iirc the classes even changed and everyone started out fresh. it would be as if carbine released wildstar 2.0 and changed everything and made everyone rebuy the game and restart from level 1, its just a different game. | |} ---- ---- So how are we suppose to learn the fights before jumping into the veteran adventures? Do you prefer people to do a particular adventure for the first time on veteran or would you rather we do it on normal first in order to learn? But if the que time for normal is over an hr for dps classes is it reasonable to expect us to do the normal version first? Is there a normal version that is exclusive to level 50's? | |} ----